


The Champion and The Knight-Captain

by DomeKatz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomeKatz/pseuds/DomeKatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primarily Cullen/Male Hawke, Anders/Male Hawke only implied/referenced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Champion and The Knight-Captain

“Good evening, Knight-Captain! What brings you here, again?”

“I thought to enjoy the night and to relax. It gets awfully difficult to sleep when you can hear the First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander fighting with each other.”

“I imagine that must get bothersome.”

“In more ways than one.”

“Really? How so?”

“Well it also keeps the Circle Mages awake so they get grumpy. When they aren’t happy, their magic use tends to be a bit more… _destructive_. Which, in turn, means more work for the Templars because Meredith is calling Blood Magic everywhere. In short, the Circle here just flat-out _sucks_. It isn’t good for anyone, not Templar nor Mage. Poor Mages are abused beyond belief and the new recruits, they aren’t Templars. They’re puppets. Poor sods.”

“Here, let me buy you a drink. That should take the edge of all your troubles.”

“Thank you, Hawke. I thoroughly enjoy your company.”

\----------

“Will someone please reassure me that Hawke isn’t doing what I think he’s doing?”

“Nope, sorry Aveline. Hawke is trying to bed the Knight-Captain.”

“Maker, preserve us.”

“Anders? What’s this of Hawke trying to bed the Knight-Captain?”

“Hey, Isabela. Aveline and I are just watching Hawke cozy on up to Ser Cullen, _again_.”

“Ooh, how scandalous! What will the people of Hightown and the Gallows say? Because Maker knows no one else would give a shit.”

“But seriously? The Knight-Captain?”

“Hawke has good taste, I’ll give him that…”

“Oh Anders, shut up. We all know he helps you into his bed, as well.”

“I don’t see how that is relevant… How ‘bout some Wicked Grace?”

“I’m game!”

“Fine, I guess I can take break from being Guard-Captain for a _few_ rounds…”

\----------

“Alright, so then he goes on this whole rant about capital this and investments that and I’m thinking to myself ‘Seriously, just shut your mouth! No one gives a shit!’ I mean, who decided to establish a mine in a place called the _Bone Pit_. He should have expected to get shit from the venture.”

“Then why did you even agree to be his partner?”

“Because, remember, he hired me. I did not buy a stake in the mine. He hired me to deal with security. Like I’m going to do that shit! No way am I getting eaten by some fucking dragons. Unlike the poor sods he hired to work the mines, I value my life. Besides, I got enough coin from the expedition, I really don’t need him anymore. I mean, the mine is losing money faster than Meredith can turn a mage Tranquil.”

“With that, I can agree.”

“Can you?”

“Absolutely! Tranquility wasn’t meant to silence Mages who spoke out, it was meant for the truly forsaken. The ones who have displayed a desire to harm those around them and an unwillingness to change. Just because a Mage complains that it’s too cold shouldn’t be grounds for Tranquility!”

“Are you for real?”

“Yes… But don’t tell anyone! Meredith would go off the wall. I swear, she’s worse than an abomination. The woman is just relentless in her quest to purge the mages. She doesn’t understand that it is not going to happen. Mages cannot be eradicated, they just can’t.”

“Hey Cullen.”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe we should continue this outside, it’s rather warm in here now.”

“It is, does it usually get warmer as the night goes along.”

“Every night. What with the singing, the vomiting, the fighting, the singing, I’m just surprised that tonight it wasn’t baking us alive!”

“Hah! I’ll take your word on that.”

“Come on, let’s walk. Get some air.”

“Alright, but I’m not sure how much _fresh_ air we can possibly get in Lowtown.”

\----------

“Ah… My Estate. Home sweet home.”

“You have done very well for yourself. Some of the Templars that have been stationed here longest were glad when they heard that Amell descendants reacquired ownership of the Estate.”

“Were they now?”

“Oh yeah! Talk of the Circle. The Amell family is back! Hightown better watch out!”

“Hah! They should, I have no patience to walk on their eggshells.”

“Well, good night, I guess. It’s been a pleasure, Hawke. As it always is.”

“Wait, before you go, one last thing.”

“Yes, Haw-Mmm. Mmm. That w-was, um, unexpected. But, um, h-highly, um, welcome.”

“You know, there is a big, soft bed up there. What do you say?”

“Um, ah. W-well.”

“Shh… I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ and you just go with it.”

“O-Okay, lead the, um, way.”

\----------

_What is Garrett doing in there? He is making so much noise, I can’t sleep. Does he have any respect for his mother’s beauty rest? Last time there was this much noise coming from his bedroom… Anders was here. Well, I’ll just peek, just to make sure everything is alright. I am his mother, after all. Okay, yep I was right, Anders is he-wait… That’s not Anders. Who is that?_

“Sweet Maker!”

_Oh dear! Is that…_

“Oh yeah!”

_It’s Knight-Captain Cullen! Garrett what are you thinking? You’re sure to get sent to the circle now… Leandra, get a hold of yourself. Garrett is very well able to take care of himself. He’s a grown man, able to make his own decisions, knows what he’s getting himself into. Just go back to bed and this will all sort itself out. Everything will be fine…_

\----------

“Hawke, that was amazing…”

“Oh, trust me, I know.”

“But you know this is a one-time occurrence, right?”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve done this before.”

“Then you understand why.”

“Yeah, I’m an Apostate, you’re a Templar. There is some serious conflict to be had there if someone were to find out.”

“Exactly.”

“That still doesn’t change how I feel towards you.”

“Nor I towards you. But us, together, is impossible.”

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“I remember, back in the Ferelden Circle, there was a mage there, I believe her last name was Amell.”

“Was it now?”

“I believe so. I just found it odd how, I fell for her as well. What is it with me and Amell Mages?”

“I don’t know, sounds kind of like a sign.”

“As much as I wish, no.”

“Than in that case, I believe it wise for you to head back for the Gallows. Don’t want anyone wondering why you were slinking out of here in the morning.”

“Good plan... See you around…”

“See you around, Cullen.”

\----------

“So, _Hawke_ , how was it?”

“How was what, Izzy?”

“Don’t bullshit, we all know you slept with Knight-Captain Cullen last night.”

“Oh, that! Sorry, Aveline, I was confused for a second. Yeah… It was nice, refreshing.”

“In other words, _bad_.”

“Now, now, Anders, don’t be jealous. I would never say it was bad, but it certainly wasn’t the best sex I’ve ever had. He thoroughly enjoyed it, however.”

“So, is it worthy for round two?”

“Now Izzy, while that would be enjoyable. We both agreed that it would be wise for us to not do that again.”

“I agree, nothing good can come out of a relationship between a devoted Templar and an Apostate.”

“Yeah, at least now I can focus all of my attention on another man in my life, right Anders?

“Yes, yes you will.”

\----------

_Maker preserve us. What the fuck happened? Knight-Commander, petrified. First Enchanter, Slain. City in shambles. Oh, fuck! Hawke! I need to warn him to get out!_

“Hawke!”

_Practically the whole city wants him and his Apostate boyfriend dead. Why? I’ll never know, they practically liberated them from Meredith’s tyranny._

“Hawke!”

_Where is he? Where is he? There!_

“Hawke!”

“Cullen, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?”

“Have to, you, you must, quickly, city wants, dead.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa… Slow down. Now repeat.”

“Hmm. I came as fast as I could. You must leave quickly, the entire city wants the two of you dead. Apparently blowing up the Chantry and sparing the culprit causes the City to forget how you saved their asses from the Qunari. So you must leave quickly.”

“Thank you, Cullen. You may have saved us. We were going to head back up to the Estate but now that may not be such a good idea. Goodbye, Cullen. It… is unlikely you will ever see me again.”

“I know. And before you go, one last thing.”

“Yes?”

“Come here!”

“Mmm. Mmm.”

“Goodbye, Hawke.”

_May you and Anders find happiness. May the Maker bless your souls and permit you to be by his side on your dying days. But most importantly, I love you, Hawke. I always will. And I wish you the best._


End file.
